Diminishing StarClan
by Akari Miniwara .Starflight
Summary: Oneshot-Bluestar looks back on her life now, and thinks about one of the biggest mistakes she ever made, and how things could be completely different if her eyes hadn't just strayed over the border, and at that fence.


**I had the idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it down. It's a oneshot called 'Diminishing StarClan' (You probably already figured that out...) and it's in Bluestar's point of view. It's just a little thing about one of the bigger mistakes in her life. I hope you like it ~enjoy~!**

As I stare down on our clans, watching them live their lives, sometimes I feel like we've been forgotten. Yes, the medicine cats and some leaders have a deeper connection to us…but…it still isn't enough.

StarClan is slowly diminishing into a kit's tale that nursery queens use. It is a sad fact of life, but as the clans grow larger and begin changing, we do too.

I fear that the elders will be the only cats to join our ranks. Most of the younger warriors, apprentices, and kits don't think we exist. They will go to The Place of No Stars.

The Place of No Stars welcomes new members, as does StarClan. Hopefully, though, this trend won't continue, and more cats will believe.

Now, you may ask, how did this start? The answer is fairly simple. It all began many generations earlier, when a small ginger tom ventured beyond his twoleg nest. I was drawn to him because of his curiosity.

That was the worst decision I could've ever made in my life. There was a prophecy, _Fire alone shall save your clan_, but the fact is that many other ginger kits were born that could have fulfilled that prophecy.

When I invited him to join us, I was dazzled by his resemblance to fire, and I prayed with all my might that he would become our savior. I called him Firepaw, and I couldn't ignore the glare from Spottedleaf, who had interpreted the message.

She spoke to me later, such harsh words coming from such a sweet she-cat. I remember the scene so well, she spat at me, _'Bluestar, pull yourself together! This is a kittypet, not the fire that will save the clan!'_

Her words stung like marigold on a fresh wound, but I ignored her, and went on living my life. He was progressing very well, and I pushed more and more of my thoughts on him.

And then he showed me that Tigerclaw was a horrible warrior, and saved my life. That was when I had complete faith in him. When I saw the other cats around me, I just shut them out, knowing that they had nothing to do with the prophecy.

If it had been Brackenfur or Thornclaw or a different cat, I probably would've saw Fireheart as a normal warrior, and nothing more. But when Tigerclaw was exiled, I knew that only one cat was fit for the job of deputy, and that was Fireheart.

Another mistake to add to the list. He basically took over the clan for me, attending gatherings in my place. When the dog pack invaded the territory, and I saved his life, I felt that I had accomplished what I needed too.

As I lay there on the sandy bank, my last life draining away, I knew in my heart that he'd be a wonderful leader, a leader that the forest would never forget. Yet, I couldn't have been more wrong.

He was a leader that _StarClan_ will never forget, and that's for a few reasons. He had betrayed my trust for a moment when I found out that he had brought his kittypet sister's kit to our clan.

But in my heart, I knew that he was the savior of our clan, so this kit must be close to it too. This kit, Cloudkit, never believed in us. He continually boasted that the other apprentices were mousebrained for ever believing in such a 'strange' tale.

Soon after Fireheart became Firestar, his daughters were born. Two more cats that held kittypet blood that would lead to more death and betrayal.

Squirrelflight was short tempered and rude, and had a tongue like Yellowfang. Leafpool was calm and quiet, the second part to the disaster.

Instead of keeping to her destiny of a great cat, Leafpool mated with Crowfeather, and produced three offspring, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather.

Squirrelflight helped to keep her cover, and said that they were her kits, and tricked her mate, Brambleclaw, the whole time.

The three kits existence was terrible, for they brought the most disaster to the clans. Meanwhile, Firestar had brought in many more newcomers that had no faith, whatsoever, in us.

Daisy, Millie, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Purdy, Briarlight, Bumbleflight, Blossomfall, and more, they continued to drain out ThunderClan's pure bloodlines.

Of these cats, only one believes in us, and that is Briarlight. When she came so close to death the day when she was crippled by the tree, we shared our existence with her.

After Firestar died, he joined our ranks, and learned of his mistakes. We sent him to The Place of No Stars to see if he could persuade other cats to believe, but since he failed, he has stayed there ever since.

Brambleclaw didn't follow Firestar as leader, either; he was crippled, and retired. Lionblaze became Lionstar, and brought even more havoc as leader. Welcoming Sol to the clans, he finally persuaded them that StarClan was a figment of their imagination.

He told them that we were some fake cats that were pure evil, trying to manipulate the minds of those that were gullible enough to follow. Soon enough, cat after cat, they began to believe him.

Showing that they were gullible for believing in him, instead of having faith in those that really cared. Now two more generations have passed, and only the medicine cats stick to their old traditions.

These traditions have bound them down, sneaking out of camp at the half moon, to share their thanks, and to confide in us. They will be remembered, and will be given a place among the clans.

For as Sol stated, the clan should have more than one of two medicinal cats in the clan, for what would happen if they were to die? Now three, four, sometimes even five cats share the secrets of their ancestors, interpreting the prophecies that arrive.

From the moment the right kit is born, we share with the medicine cats that they must be taught as soon as they can remember, that StarClan exists.

Without us…how would the clans survive? We are the spirits of those that have come before; we are the cats that had worked through the hardships to make their lives easier.

The loyalty of LionClan, the agility of LeopardClan, and the strength of TigerClan still run through the veins of the current cats today, and even make us proud. At times, we even share words with the old warrior clans.

They share their wisdom with us, for even though we are in StarClan, we do not know everything. With this knowledge, we try and govern our clans back to belief. As Sol had once governed, one by one, kit by kit, we are trying.

And even one small kit, is a step towards the better, a step towards belief, and a step towards life once more.

For once StarClan is forgotten, there isn't a warrior code any longer, and for it was StarClan that first started the code.

Now maybe, maybe if I had kept my eyes inside my own boundaries…maybe if I had ignored the brand of sunlight that struck his pelt, things could have been different.

Tigerclaw was filled with a great ambition, which was like a flickering flame. Rusty had been like tinder to that flame, and had caused it to grow into a raging inferno.

Without him, maybe Tigerclaw would have realized his mistake after he had killed Redtail. Without Rusty, the preaching white bundle, Cloudpaw, wouldn't have been able to sway any cats toward him.

Without Rusty, Graystripe would have never fallen in love with the RiverClan she-cat, and his kits would never go on the mission to the Sundrown place.

If I had just set my barriers a bit tighter, and if I had just kept my eyes on my own territory, things could have been so different than how they are today.

Instead of having twenty cats that still believe, the hundred of them could all believe. Instead of having a mixed blood clan, their blood could be strong and pure, as it was supposed to be.

Maybe if my eyes hadn't strayed, across that border, things could have been completely different.

**I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but there wasn't much else to add to it. Please review and tell me what you think! ~Sayonara~!  
**


End file.
